Withering Terrace
Withering Terrace is the first area visited in Pikmin: Infection in Progress, and where a terrified squad of Red Pikmin are first discovered. The once luscious foliage that dotted the landscape is brown and dead. Withering Terrace is a large, expansive area, and also the easiest of all the areas. Multiple paths fork and join, walls and rocks splitting paths. Large pools of Polluted Water can be found in parts of Withering Terrace. Bridges can be used to cross some of the pools, and Gates of varying strength block multiple paths of the area. The tutorial is also played upon visiting the first day, with actual gameplay beginning on the second. Tutorial The President lands on a plot of land that the Koppaites had landed on before years ago. He leaves his ship, and witnesses the utter devastation the infection has had on the landscape. He wanders a lone path until he finds a Red Pikmin Onion standing in the middle of a small clearing at the end of the path. A Red Pikmin peers out from the Onion, and recognizing the President, retreats back inside and returns with the other six Red Pikmin. The President commands the Red Pikmin to defeat nearby wilted Pellet Posies until he has a group of twenty Red Pikmin following him. A Crumbling Breadbug then rises from its nest near the landing site. Defeating it and carrying its corpse to the Red Onion ends the tutorial day. Enemies Adapted Blowhog - Three found spread throughout the area, each in different areas. Engages and sprays Afflicted Sheargrubs with spores to no avail. Often seen being attacked by Afflicted Sheargrubs. Afflicted Sheargrubs - Multiple groups emerge from the ground in different areas. Can be witnessed engaging Adapted Blowhogs in combat if near one. Burrows back underground when no hostile beings are nearby. Altered Spectralids - Multiple swarms that emerge from plant life if disturbed. Comes in bright neon colors or has reflective qualities. Some are hostile and attack immediately, and others flee instantly. Crumbling Breadbug - One appears only on the Tutorial Day. Walks around and attempts to flee from the President, but never retreats to its den. Desiccated Skitter Leaf - Six found camouflaged against the dead leaves and grass littering the ground in a few areas. Engages Evolved Whiskerpillars in combat if one is nearby, and usually wins the fight. Evolved Whiskerpillar - Four found crawling around the map. Typically avoids every creature in the area. Constantly pursued by Desiccated Skitter Leaves in combat, and will follow one across the map on occasion. Will fight any being if cornered, and can prove to be a difficult opponent. Festering Crawmad - Two found in pools of shallow Polluted Water in certain parts of the map. Peers at nearby creatures from it den, but attacks when anything nears it. Splashes Polluted Water onto prey when charging forward. Ghoulish Snitchbug - One crawls helplessly along the ground near the landing site. Noticeably weaker and paler than any other Ghoulish Snitchbug in the game. Kakuriemo - Several swarms found buried within the ground at various parts of the map, typically at areas containing soft soil. Easily vanquished by all hostile life present on the map, and will vibrate slightly when a hostile being passes by. Sickly Wollywog - Three found sitting in various ponds. Will work with nearby Festering Crawmads during combat. Ignores and is ignored by Undead Water Dumples, but will initiate combat if one damages another. Splashes Polluted Water around itself upon landing. Ujadani - A colossal swarm found nearby the Ujadani Queen, and other small groups can be found around the map. Ignored by every creature on the map, and crawls onto them if possible. Undead Water Dumple - Three small groups sit in pools of Polluted Water around the map. Ignores and is ignored by Sickly Wollywogs, but will initiate combat if one damages another. Vitiated Bulbmin - Eleven found wandering the map in small groups, engaging any hostiles they come across. Has no leaders, and appear to be juveniles that have matured. Zombified Bulborbs - Six found sleeping or wandering across the map. Wanders the map briefly before resting, and continues the cycle. Generally peaceful when passing other creatures, but will attack if threatened. Bosses Bony Long Legs - Rises from the ground in a manner very similar to that of the Titan Dweevil when President is close to a small pile of bones sitting in the corner of a large clearing. Will fall apart when fled from, and will reform to resume the fight when approached once again. Feared by every creature that wanders into its arena. Ujadani Queen - The final boss of the game. Found in a cave that is only accessible near the end of the game. Has a wide range of attacks, but moves very slowly. Regularly spawns Ujadani in large quantities.